


Q&A Session

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: Task Force [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie takes Barry's advice to try to talk to the Flash instead of arrest him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q&A Session

Eddie and Joe were patrolling when Eddie’s phone started ringing. “Thawne,” he said as he picked up.

“Fire on 23rd and Park, and the Flash showed up,” said the officer who’d called. “Should I get the rest of the officers on the task force?”

Eddie was about to say yes when he remembered the conversation he’d had with Barry the other day. “No,” he said. “I’ll go alone.”

“Okay,” said the officer, his tone surprised.

Eddie ended the call and turned to Joe. “The Flash showed up at a fire on 23rd and Park.”

Joe sighed and turned the car, driving towards the fire. When they got there, Eddie jumped out of the car, looking around for the Flash. After a few seconds, he saw him in front of the building next to the fire. He instinctively pulled out his gun.

The Flash had clearly seen Eddie, and started to turn. “Wait!” Eddie called. 

“Why?” the Flash answered, his voice distorted and his face blurred. 

“I want to talk to you,” replied Eddie. 

“Put the gun away and we can talk,” said the Flash. When Eddie hesitated, he continued. “You _do_ realize that that gun is useless against me, right? I can move faster than a bullet.”

Eddie reluctantly put the gun back in its holster, and saw the Flash smile through his blurred face. 

“So, let’s talk,” he said.

Eddie opened his mouth, but nothing came out. After a few seconds, the Flash said, “Well, if you’re not going to talk, I’ll just go.”

“No! Um…who are you?” Eddie hurriedly said.

“Can’t tell you that,” answered the Flash. “Try a question that doesn’t involve any aspect of my identity.”

“Why do you do this?” Eddie asked.

“Because I can help people,” said the Flash. “If you were the- If you were in my position, wouldn’t you?”

Eddie stayed silent. “Is that it?” asked the Flash. “Because I do have a day job to get back to.”

“Why do you- _taunt_ me? You- stop crimes and help people, then you _wait_ for the task force, and _then_ you run!” Eddie exclaimed.

“I guess it’s my way of screwing with you,” the Flash answered. “As far as I’m concerned, the task force is a complete waste of resources, and when I beat you up? I was affected by another metahuman who had the ability to make people angry. I’m just trying to help people, and you guys want to lock me up? It feels annoying.”

“Annoying?” Eddie asked.

“If you were actually capable of _catching_ me, it would probably be more than “annoying”, but considering you can’t catch me, it’s just annoying,” replied the Flash. “Anyway, I gotta run.” Before Eddie could do anything, the Flash took off in a red blur, vanishing from sight in a matter of seconds.

 

“…And then he just said that the task force was _annoying_ , and only annoying because the task force isn’t capable of catching him,” Eddie growled, punching the bag. “He said that if we were able to catch him, it would be “more than annoying”, but since we can’t catch him, it’s just annoying.”

“Well…it is true,” Barry said tentatively. 

“Doesn’t mean it’s not frustrating,” Eddie replied.

“I’ll say,” Barry muttered. “I think I might need a new punching bag if this keeps up.”


End file.
